Of Beaks and Claws
by Moonlight Hitokiri
Summary: [One Shot] She could handle hot summer days, and even a bratty little kid... but an aggrivated rooster? How in the world could she have possibly fallen for this?


**_Author's Note_** : This is just a random drabble that's been sitting in my head for the longest time. Yes, I finally got off my lazy ass to type it, and yes, my style has improved.

And, before you make me say it, YES, it contains my very own, made-up character, Kiyoko Irusuki. You won't know who she is.

Understandable.

But please, don't flame just because the character isn't Watsuki's. Alright?

**_DISCLAIMER_** : I don't own RuroKen. Or anything that has to do with RuroKen, except for Kiyoko.

_Also, thank you, **akisu-san**, for giving me the description of her looks in your various drabbles. Mind if I use it for my story?

* * *

_

There was a warm patch of air currently coming down on Tokyo. The warm rays etched themselves over the horizon, as the mid-day sun began to rise. The plants were waving in the slight breeze that passed by, hoping to assimilate even the slightest bit of moisture into their drying stems. As the wind passed by, a bug flew off its perch on the leaf. Cicadas could be heard chirping from their trees in the silence.

Yes, the day was rather peaceful.

It couldn't be described in words how wonderful this feeling felt, compared to what the world would have been like only twelve years ago, back during the bloody days of the Bakumatsu…

After sipping her water, the young female sitting on the porch sat her cup down, as a smile made her way across her lips. Jade green eyes stared at the reflection in the water as it began to settle, and a look of reminisce came across her face. She reached up to tuck away a pesky russet lock behind her ear as the wind proceeded to blow it out of place. The rest of her long dark hair became entangled in the wind, and she shook her head as to regain temporary control.

Her plain white yukata shifted gently in the wind as well. It was a little loose on her, but she only kept and wore it for sentimental purposes. Her right hand was placed near her sword. She couldn't afford anything to happen to it, as to her, it was almost like a security blanket. Today she wore sandals without socks, as to get the full effect of the humid summer weather.

Finally looking up at the yard in front of her, her eyes locked on the young ten-year-old trainee of the Kamiya Kasshin style. Sweat dripped down his darkened face as he trained. Before this moment, she never realized how much of a strain swinging around a stick that only _resembled_ a sword, could have on your body in this weather.

She smirked at the thought; she was rather glad she was never made to do these things. …Oh, wait. Scratch that. Swinging that stick around in a cramped up overheated dojo was _far_ worse.

Not that it mattered at the moment.

Examining his practices just for a moment longer, she caught a slight opening. He nearly lost his balance. Waiting to see if he did this just once more, and receiving an affirmative answer, she slowly got to her feet, and called out to the boy.

"Hey, Yahiko."

The boy paused in mid-stance, with the wooden replication stuck in the air also. He blinked once, and watched as the woman who was previously stationed on the porch walked towards him.

There was a faint smirk visible on her face; it didn't signal danger, as one normally translated a smirk into meaning, but more of amusement. The stance he positioned himself in was rather… humorous. From an observers point of view, that is. But that being the only reason for the expression on her face, she stopped mere millimeters away from the boy.

She lifted a hand, and Yahiko cringed. Great. Now he was going to get a beating. After several rounds of strokes, and several laps around the yard on top of that. He swore, this day couldn't get any worse.

It was apparently a waste of brain cells for him to have bothered moving at the moment, for the blow never came. Instead, a sharp grip on his wrist, and pressure being exerted on his right foot was the only punishment. He looked up curiously at his temporary instructor. Why was she being so nice?

The only answer that he received was the same ghost of a smirk, and a brisk walk on her part back to her beloved perch. "You were off balance. That's all. Continue." She spoke again, tilting her head slightly as to acknowledge his presence.

He just stood in the fixed stance for a minute, confused. Instead of gratitude, came a scowl upon he features. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to yell at the older woman.

"I've been practicing out here all day, and you have the nerve to correct me, Kiyoko?" he asked with the rage bottling up inside him. He then paused a minute in his rant. "And now you made me lose count! I guess I have to start all over again, right?"

She sat back down, this time a slight chuckle emitting from her lips. She picked up her beverage again with one hand and held it for a moment. "Nah, that's enough" she concluded. "You can rest now." After her statement, she lifted the cup up to her lips again, and made a face.

The drink that was nice and cool only seconds before had seemingly absorbed the heat around it, warming it up rather nicely. She put the cup down in distaste. Now it just tasted like tea water… without the tea. Silently cursing her luck, she looked up enough to follow Yahiko's shadow over to a seat not all that far from hers.

With a pout, Yahiko plopped his rear down on the porch, his arms crossed over his chest. One of his hands reached out towards a plate of rice balls, causing his sleeve to pull back slightly in the process. He held the food inches away from his mouth and examined it, making sure it wasn't burnt in any place. As long as it wasn't Kaoru's cooking, it was most likely safe.

Taking a bite out of said rice ball, he proceeded to continue his grouching at Kiyoko. "It's just not fair" he whined, sounding like a little child as he did so. "Why did Kaoru have to leave _you_ in charge of my training?" he said, swallowing, and inclining his head in his direction as he did so.

This only resulted in a sharp glare from her, along with a slight eye twitch. All he ever did was complain around her. Whether it is about quality of food, training environments, or just whining about nothing in particular, he always found a way to complain.

What's worse, most of the time these rants were directed at her.

Seemingly unaffected, he continued. "It's just one tough lesson after another with you. You're worse than Kaoru. At least she-"

He was abruptly cut off by a fist slamming directly on the top of his head, leaving him sprawled out on the ground, hissing in pain. He slowly got to his knees, and managed to settle for a sitting position. Turning around to face her, he screeched out, "Hey, what was that for?"

This time, it was Kiyoko's turn to grit her teeth in anger. Her arm settled down next to her, resuming its former position on top of her leg. She then turned an accusing finger in his direction, and yelled back,

"You should be a little more grateful! At least because of the extra work I'm making you do, you're not sitting around doing nothing! Either way, you'd probably still be whining."

Calming down enough to withdraw her hand and settle down into a normal sitting position, she took a short breath before resuming, "Besides, didn't anyone ever teach you to have respect for your elders?"

Deciding to take this comment to his advantage, he nonchalantly waved a hand in front of his face as he spoke in a mocking tone, "Yeah, as if I really need respect for two old women and a freeloading rooster."

This only earned him another sharp thwack on the head due to his ignorance. It was almost as if this kid never learned. Smart comments won't get you anywhere in life… they'll usually only cause pain.

"Yeah, as if you're one to talk", she commented back. "You mooch off Kenshin and Kaoru just as much and still don't show them any respect!"

The banter went back and for the like this for awhile; Yahiko making a dumb comment, resulting in head knocks and a comment back.

Due to this, they both missed the gates door creak open, and paid little, if any, attention to the rooster, otherwise known as Sanosuke Sagara, standing confused in front of the bickering duo. He blinked a few times, as if to fully understand what was truly going on, then sighed, and closed the gate behind him.

An unusual habit on his part, but he had other things to worry about, such as the headache forming in his head.

He walked over to the duo, grabbed Yahiko by the back of his clothes, and attempted to hold Kiyoko back with his extended leg.

Fishbone moving in his mouth as he spoke, he attempted to break up what seemed to be turning into a rather odd excuse for a brawl.

"Geez, I just walk in and you two are already at it?" he then lifted Yahiko up, still holding tight on the grip on his shirt.

Solely addressing Yahiko, he bent down to speak to him face-to-face by saying, "You're lucky I came by, kid, otherwise you would've given black and blue a whole new meaning."

Obviously embarrassed by the truth, he crossed his arms and turned away in defeat. "Aw, give it a rest, will ya?"

The victor having clearly been picked out, Kiyoko stood up with the help of Sanosuke's leg, and took the time to brush off her favorite yukata, tossing a triumphant smirk in his direction.

Now wordlessly, the trio sat down on the porch in approximately the same spot as earlier. They sat down now with a look of boredom on their faces. Now there really _was_ nothing to do.

Not even brawl.

The gurgling sound of Sanosuke's stomach broke the eerie silence between them, causing two odd, not to mention disgusted stares, to be thrown in his direction. Plastering on a face of disappointment, he moaned in hunger, letting his back flop down on the porch.

"I'm so hungry" he moaned, tossing a pleading look towards the empty plate. "I haven't had anything to eat since dinner."

There it went. Kiyoko's temper was set on its short fuse as she proceeded this time to scold Sano.

"Well, maybe if you actually got a job, and stopped mooching off others so much, you could actually afford to eat every now and then!" she commented sarcastically, getting a rather annoyed glare sent in her direction. "It's only common sense…"

At this comment, the rooster sat up abruptly, and grabbed the front of her clothes in, what would be to almost anyone else, a rather threatening position. Yet she somehow managed to keep cool throughout it all.

For the first time in her life, she actually thanked her previous membership with the Shinsengumi, and their ruthless training regiments.

"Who do you think you are to yell at me? You shouldn't talk either! You of all people should know that jobs don't come easy to someone with a history of bad blood!"

Heaving a sigh, that couldn't be translated into tiredness or boredom, she slowly attempted to release the grip on her clothes. "True, but at least I didn't turn myself into a childish, whining, freeloading rooster."

This only proceeded to anger Sano even further. Nobody calls him a rooster. Nobody. Not even someone as dangerous as Kiyoko, with a sword easily within her reach…

Why didn't that catch his eye before this? It was rather stupid for him to give into her banter and start picking a fight, but this was hard _not_ to pay attention to.

…Wait, was that what she was planning all along?

Damn conniving wolves. She was getting to be as bad as Saito…

Shuddering inwardly and clearing those thoughts from his simple mind, he tightened his grip on her clothes, making her wince in pain at the pressure being exerted on her knuckle, causing her hand to draw back and drop to one side.

Yahiko groaned in the sidelines. Not only was he beginning to agree with Sano on the whole 'hunger' issue, but he was also beginning to get a headache from their constant bickering.

Of course, he knew when in Sano's situation, he was no better off, and for that reason, he held pity for him. But, due to the fact he had to dodge Sano's moving elbow, and listen to their rising voices, he needed a plan. And fast.

Suddenly, an idea hit him harder than one of Kiyoko's punches, or Sano's elbow jabs. Actually, let's not get into that. The point was, an idea struck him hard.

An evil grin appeared on his face, as he slowly devised a plot that would cause both their downfalls. It was the perfect way to pit them against each other, receive his revenge, and still leave him out of all the pain-taking. It was times like this he thanked his brilliant mind.

_He was going to get them into an actual fistfight._

He squealed in delight inwardly. Or at least as much as he'd allow himself to due to his pride and dignity.

Inching away from them, he put on the most innocent and thoughtful face he could muster at the moment. Making sure all traces of a grin were gone off his face, he finally spoke up.

"Hey, Kiyoko", he asked, masking his intentions as he did so, "how do you think you would do against Sano in a fistfight?"

This comment caught both people off-guard, as they were now paused in a rather awkward position. In the shock, Sano unconsciously released his grip on Kiyoko, causing her to plop down on the ground with a thud, almost like a rag doll. Rubbing her sore behind, she scowled in Sano's direction, and resumed her own seat.

She had to wonder though; where did he come up with these things? From her perspective, this was as close to a fistfight as it was going to get. Here they were, at each others throats anyway, and he comes out with a comment like that. Although she could've done without the constant yanks on her clothes.

She cut herself off there. Pursuing this train of thought any longer wasn't going to provide any kind of heat relief. Or cause any of her wasted brain cells to simultaneously regenerate.

Thinking for a brief moment, she recalled her first brawl with a random thug. "Well, if I'm able to hit his pressure points accurately, I just might stand a chance…" she recalled almost distantly, while blinking a bit owlishly. "But besides that, I think I have him outmatched in the speed factor."

Catching on after a few seconds, he retaliated by advertising his own strengths. A rather odd noise emerged from his mouth. "Y'know, speed isn't everything" he announced proudly, he attitude demeanor changing rather quickly. "I'm rather good when it comes to knocking someone's lights out."

Kiyoko wrinkled her face up in annoyance, and leaned back against one of the various wooden poles, closing her eyes as she did so. "Please, it's hot, and I already feel like punching someone out, no thanks to Yahiko." She then opened her eyes about halfway. "It wouldn't be smart to mess with me right now."

It was too late, for all the talk of fighting had already seemed to get to Sano's head. Punching his fists together, he began to taunt her, just as she was doing to him moments before. A smirk started to stretch its way across his mouth.

"C'mon now, don't tell me you're scared. You were talking big a few seconds ago, what happened?"

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "Either you're dumber than usual, or the heat has gone to your head" she said, sitting upright again. "I never implied that I wanted to challenge you; I just simply said I had you outmatched in certain categories."

Sano scoffed, sticking his head up in the air. "Yeah, as if I'd want to challenge you" he practically shouted. "You're probably not all that good anyway."

Kiyoko's eye twitched slightly, and her fist clenched, but she did nothing else.

His eyes then turned in her direction, arms still crossed as he opened one eye. "Then again, I haven't had a good brawl in awhile. You might just be a decent enough warm-up."

She smirked again, and raised an eyebrow in humor. "You just basically insulted my skills, and now you want to fight me? Something's screwed up in that head of yours…"

Finally fed up with all her insults, he sent a clenched fist flying in her direction. It was easily countered, as all she had to do was raise her arm in front of her face. Noticing his apparent shock, she smirked, and lowered her arm back down.

Regrettably, she felt herself being drawn into the fight. "What, is that all you got?" she teased, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"That… that was just a test!"

At his next attack, the wolf skillfully dodged his fist, and maneuvered onto the ground in front of him, causing him to leave a dent in the wood she was previously leaning on. He scowled, as he knew exactly what was going to happen to him now. Anger building up inside of him, he sharply turned in her direction.

"Great, I'm gonna have to pay for that now! You think I have that kind of money?"

"Do you honestly think I care?" she asked, walking backwards a few steps.

He growled, spitting the fishbone out of his mouth. "Y'know, you're starting to piss me off!" he said, now using he knees as a tool to help him stand up.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when you attempted to hit me, and made a dent in the pole." She sighed rather unenthusiastically, making a gesture towards the dent as a small splinter of wood chipped off. "That's gonna cost a fortune to fix…"

"Don't change the subject" he said, eyes narrowing and becoming livid. His feet crunched in the dirt under him, as he walked over to meet his offender face to face. He shot a nervous glance towards the porch, but quickly averted his eyes back towards Kiyoko.

Good. The house was still standing.

Before beginning, he thought about what his next move should be. Judging by the battles he watched her fight, she tended to focus mostly on offense. But she wasn't lying when she said she was quick. He assumed her speed was to make up for her lack of defense. She won't be able to dodge forever; she also has to move to attack.

Wait… if he could strike her at just the right moment as she was getting ready to attack, she won't be able to move around without gaining some type of injury. This could actually be used to his advantage. He smirked. He would own this fight.

At this time, the former Miburo was also using this short time before the battle to analyze Sano. She knew she was never one to focus on defense, and she understood Sanosuke knew that. She couldn't underestimate him; he was actually a pretty good fighter when he put his mind to it. She placed her hand on the part of her arm that he punched earlier, and cringed. He also knew how to hit you in just the right spot to inflict the most pain.

She sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think up a plan, as he already started charging at her from where he stood, fists raised. A battle cry could be heard throughout the premises, and Kiyoko dodged his first strike just in time. She didn't get as lucky with the other shots, though. She was only so fast, and could only block so many shots. She stepped backwards as she turned and moved her arms in the correct spot. Actually, this wasn't so hard. All she had to do was think of this as a swordfight. But if her logic was right, she would eventually loose track of the moves, and receive a hit somewhere.

Defense wasn't incorporated correctly into her style. Why did these things always bite her in the ass at the worse possible times?

Kiyoko was about to jump backwards, as to force some space in between them, and so she could recuperate and ready herself to attack. Her plan didn't go as foreseen, and she was rewarded with a tight fist on the right side of her stomach, and an uncalled for uppercut to the jaw.

Amazingly, this didn't throw her too badly off balance. Stumbling back a few feet, she placed one hand on her side and the other on her throbbing jaw. A low growl emitted from her throat and her eyes turned livid. Okay, maybe he was faster than she originally calculated. Or he somehow gained powers from the gods…

She cut herself off again. Her logic wasn't giving her appropriate advice at the moment. Maybe she should lay off the thinking for awhile, and rely on instinct. After all, it seemed to work for Sanosuke.

Or maybe that was just her logic talking again. That blow to her jaw must've done more damage that she thought.

Leaving the ex-Shinsengumi member almost no time to recover, Sanosuke charged at her full speed again, sending his fist soaring in the direction of her head. She managed to block this one with her arm again, regrettably doing so, as she soon after realized it was the same place she complained about to herself earlier. It gave her a weak defense, and she had to actually try to keep her arm from collapsing down on her, and moving in a direction it shouldn't.

His next attack was another long series of punches, in which she undoubtedly took at least half of them; most being heavy blows to her stomach. It was most likely because he was really getting into the fight, but Kiyoko had the impression he was going too hard on her on purpose. Almost like he couldn't control his own strength.

But she knew better than that.

She reeled back again, nearly doubling over in pain. She could feel almost every spot of impact that he made. How was she letting this happen? Getting beaten up by this guy was a very sad thing indeed.

It was then she formed a plan in her head. Her logic coming back to her, she decided on a more direct form of attack, one that was sure to work. Digging deep in her memory bank, she needed to try and remember how she pulled that move off all those years ago…

Sanosuke was now panting rather heavily, as he seemed to have exerted himself a little more than necessary. The sweat on his back was making his jacket stick rather uncomfortably to it, and he peeled it off his skin. He gathered it up in a ball and threw it aside, a small dust cloud forming as he did so.

He smirked victoriously. He was right; her defense really did stink. But he didn't think it was that bad. He almost started to regret going so hard on her. But then he remembered her insults. And the word _almost_.

"Well, I guess the first round goes to me" he bragged. "Just try not to complain too loudly later, alright?" he asked in a mocking tone, raising his fists back into a fighting stance.

She gritted her teeth and removed her hands from her side slowly, as not to cause any more pain than necessary, and somehow managed to prop herself upright again. "Don't get… that was…" she started as she began to stutter. Now her speech was evaporating too? She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She decided to refrain from talking at the moment, and focus on her plan. She settled for making a somewhat cocky face, instead.

Sano was confused by her antics, but decided not to say anything. Beating up the wolf was only getting on his nerves. When would she collapse, already?

And to think, his motto up until recently was not to involve women and children in real fights. He realized this too late, but decided to consider this a special occasion.

Sanosuke began to come at her again, seeing as Kiyoko wasn't making any attempt. Like his previous strategy, he raised his fist high above his head, and planned to send it cracking down on her skull.

This time, however, his fist was caught and diverted. He was in shock. There was no way she could possibly have enough energy to pull anything off. Or the willpower. Judging by her reactions, he hit her pretty hard.

His shock increased as he nearly tripped over his own feet. He then felt an elbow plant itself into his shoulder bone, sending a sharp pain throughout his body. He let out a cry of pain, just as he felt his arm go numb.

He fell in the dirt yard, landing on his stomach with an audible thud. His eyes, which were clamped shut in pain, managed to open just enough to look over at his right arm. He proceeded to stand up, but immediately fell back down. He discovered his arm was useless, and became frustrated. How was he supposed to continue fighting now, with only one usable arm?

Turning over on his back like a turtle, he lifted his neck up slightly enough to catch a glimpse of the former Miburo, just standing there smirking at him, yet again. This woman was already 31, Damnit. He thought age was supposed to slow people down. Apparently, that statement wasn't always true.

"Wha-what did you do to my arm?" he asked, his voice filled with rage.

"Remember me mentioning something about pressure points in our conversation before this…?" she asked.

To be honest, he didn't. He was focusing too much on how he was going to hurt the wolf for the things she said to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" he lied. He learned somewhere along in life that if you just agree with things people say, they'll get to the point and shut up.

"Well, all you need to do is exert the right amount of pressure in one of those areas, and you can control the person's movement to your advantage."

Sanosuke managed to sit up, his arm dragging on the ground next to him as he did so. Finally pulling himself up into a sitting position, he was able to look at Kiyoko, and not have to strain his neck to do so.

"Yeah, well, I don't need to have both of my arms available to beat you" he tried. "I could probably beat you with one hand behind my back, anyway. You just gave me an excuse to actually try it."

The former Miburo smirked. She picked up the nervous content in his voice as he spoke. She knew he wouldn't be able to do it, and silently thanked whoever it was again who introduced her to this technique.

She watched as he clumsily got to his feet. At that moment, she couldn't help but think of a crippled person going through a rehabilitation process. But she promised she was going to eliminate any irrelevant thoughts from her mind, that being one of them.

The ex-Shinsengumi member decided to make the first move this time. Instead of blindly charging at him as would be his strategy, taking into consideration his current state, she decided to mock him by simply walking over there. Raising her fist up to the level of his stomach at the time, due to the dead weight of his arm, she bent down and planted her fist directly into the center of his stomach. Allowing him to reel from the pain for a second or two, she drove her elbow into the back of his neck, and two various other spots in his back, before remembering her own pain, and driving herself back.

Apparently, the pain from earlier that had dissipated mysteriously came back tenfold. Losing her balance on her feet, she allowed herself to stumble backwards onto her backside, and attempt to once again recover from the pain.

At this time, both were lying on the ground, panting heavily, but neither showed signs of giving up just yet.

Back on the porch, Yahiko was wearing a victorious and rather amused grin on his face. They had apparently forgotten all about him. Not to mention his plan was a success. He brought his legs up to cross them.

So he was wrong. Today was the best day ever.

Soon after, both animals were trying to make their way over to the porch. Right now, all they needed was some shade. Getting into a fight in this kind of weather really wasn't their smartest idea. Trying not to trip and entangle each other in their limbs, they slowly sat down on the steps, seething in pain at the sudden turn of movement.

"Damn, I haven't been hurt this bad since I first fought Kenshin" he mused. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had."

Kiyoko sighed, knowing full well that this was the best she could do, since she already expanded all her energy in the fight. "Give it a rest, will ya?" she seethed. Unlike the rooster next to her, she couldn't remember ever being in this condition. And she didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't long after that when Kenshin and Kaoru creaked open the very same gate that Sanosuke had come through a few hours ago. Their feet shuffled through the dirt pathway, as they carried various grocery items with them. Upon seeing the state that Kiyoko and Sano had gotten themselves into, they exchanged nervous glances, and proceeded to walk into the yard, trying not to burst into spontaneous laughter at their expressions.

"Kiyoko… Sanosuke… what exactly happened to you two?" Kaoru asked, trying to stifle a laugh. She walked up to where they were sitting; carrying the bucket of tofu that she went to the market especially to pick up for her lunch, Kenshin following close behind her with the vegetables.

Yahiko, who was surprisingly quiet up until now, bounded out of his comfy perch, and wore an evil grin that was plastered firmly on his face. "They got into a fistfight, what does it look like, ugly?" he asked, now making the decision to taunt his true sensei.

Upon hearing her nickname given to her especially by her young student, she turned sharply in his direction. But before she could open her mouth to scold him, the realization of his words finally dawned on her. "Wait, did you say… a fistfight?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the three of them, confused.

Sanosuke attempted to sit up, despite his pain, and explain to her exactly what happened. He seethed as he moved his formerly disabled arm.

"Yeah, well, you can blame the kid for that, Missy" he nearly spat, glaring in Yahiko's direction. "He's the one who started all this anyway."

Yahiko opened his mouth to respond several times, then remembered the damage Sanosuke had inflicted on the unsuspecting wooden pole. The mischievous look on his face returning, he pointed an accusing finger towards it.

"B-but, everything wasn't my fault!" he stammered out. "Look, Sanosuke damaged the house! At least I was respectful to your property!"

Kaoru looked over at the pole, which was once again shedding splinters, this time at a more rapid rate. And for some reason, it looked larger…

Gritting her teeth and growling at the two men, she threw away the bucket of tofu that she was holding, to free up her hands. Reaching out from the sleeve of her kimono, she grabbed them both by the ear, and dragged them up the staircase. Kiyoko had to inch over slightly to avoid being assaulted by flailing limbs.

Kenshin watched amused at the whole scene, and proceeded to walk up the nearest staircase, the one where Kiyoko was currently residing on. "I'll help you tend to your wounds after I put these vegetables in the kitchen, alright?" he asked patting Kiyoko on the shoulder.

This action caused her to yelp out in pain, and Kenshin withdrew his hand quickly as if it had been burnt. Kiyoko reached up to soothe the newly awoken pain in her shoulder blade. "Kenshin, watch it!"

Immediately getting what happened, he apologized, and retreated into the kitchen.

Though he couldn't help but wonder; how and why was Yahiko involved in all this?

* * *

**_Author's After-Note_** : Yes. Praise the Heavens! **_I finally finished this stupid story after three full days of typing this._** I honestly have no idea why it took me so long. Maybe it was because I kept getting distracted. But whatever.

Although this is a one-shot, I would love reviews! Please? I worked very hard on this, even if the ending did suck… I guess I just rushed it because I wanted it to end…


End file.
